Billy Drago
William Eugene "Billy" Burrows (born September 18, 1949), better known by his stage name Billy Drago, is an American actor known for his roles as villains in television and motion pictures.1 Among his more well known films areClint Eastwood's western Pale Rider2 and Brian De Palma's The Untouchables.32 Contents show Personal lifeedit Born William Eugene Burrows in Hugoton, Kansas to William and Gladys Burrows, Drago took his grandmother's maiden name as his stage name to keep from being confused with another actor. His father was of Chiricahua Apache ancestry and his mother Romany.4 After high school he worked as a stuntman at Boot Hill in Dodge City, Kansas. From there he went on to the University of Kansas. After finishing college he was a radio host for a time before joining an acting company that took him first to Canada then New York City.5 Drago is the father of actor Darren E. Burrows. He was married to actress Silvana Gallardo. Careeredit Drago began his acting career in 1979. His early films include No Other Love, Windwalker and Jeff Bridges vehicle Cutter's Way. He went on to guest star in numerous television series including: Hill Street Blues, Moonlighting, Walker Texas Ranger and Trapper John, M.D.. Drago is perhaps best known for the role of Al Capone's henchman Frank Nitti in Brian De Palma's 1987 film The Untouchables.2 Since that point he has appeared in numerous films and television roles; the latter list includes The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.2 and The X-Files. In 1999 he played the demon Barbas in the WB series Charmed. His character was supposed to appear in only one episode, but due to popularity with fans he was brought back for six additional episodes, appearing in five of the show's eight seasons. His ongoing film resume includes Delta Force 2,2 Tremors 4: The Legend Begins,2 and Pale Rider.2 He also was featured in Michael Jackson's 2001 music video "You Rock My World". Drago also played a mysterious stranger who gave a boy a special key in the Mike + The Mechanics music video for "Silent Running (On Dangerous Ground)" in 1985. Other film roles include Gregg Araki's 2004 film Mysterious Skin,2 the remake of horror film The Hills Have Eyes,2 and Children of the Corn: Genesis and Takashi Miike's Masters of Horror episode Imprint, which Showtime pulled from the air due to "disturbing content."5 Filmographyedit * No Other Love (1979) * Windwalker (1980) * Cutter's Way (1981) * Johnny Belinda (1982) * Invasion U.S.A. (1985) * Moonlighting (1985) * Pale Rider (1985) * Vamp (1986) * North and South, Book II (1986) (TV mini-series) * Hunter's Blood (1986) * Banzai Runner (1987) * In Self Defense (1987) * The Untouchables (1987) * Hero and the Terror (1988) * Freeway (1988) * Prime Suspect (1989) * True Blood (1989) * China White (1989) * Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection (1990) * Diplomatic Immunity (1991) * Martial Law 2: Undercover (1991) * Guncrazy (1992) * Secret Games (1992) * Death Ring (1992) * The Outfit (1993) * Cyborg 2 (1993) * Secret Games (1993) * The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. (1993–1994) (TV) * Deadly Heroes (1993) * Never Say Die (1994) * Lunarcop (1994) * The Takeover (1995) * Mirror, Mirror III: The Voyeur(1995) * Phoenix (1995) * Mad Dog Time (1996) * Sci-Fighters (1996) * A Doll in the Dark (1997) * Blood Money (1997) * Convict 762 (1997) * Assault on Devil's Island (1997) * Lima: Breaking the Silence (1998) * Soccer Dog: The Movie (1999) * Mirror, Mirror IV: Reflection (2000) * The X-Files – 1 episode, Theef(2000) * Very Mean Men (2000) * Death Game (2001) * The Circuit (2002) * Tremors 4: The Legend Begins(2004) * Fort Doom (2004) * Mysterious Skin (2004) * Demon Hunter (2005) * Blood Relic (2005) * Seven Mummies (2006) * The Hills Have Eyes (2006) * Charmed (1999 - 2004) (TV) * Masters of Horror – Imprint (2006) (TV) * Lime Salted Love (2006) * Moving McAllister (2007) * El Muerto (2007) * Revamped (2007) * Supernatural (2008) (TV) (1 episode) * Copperhead (2008) * Dark Moon Rising (2009) * Ghost Town (2009) * Downstream (2010) * Night of the Templar (2010) * Children of the Corn: Genesis(2011) * The Lords of Salem (2012) * Low Down (2014) Category:Villain actors Category:Actors